IKAN YANG MALANG
by AkaKurai Bara no Hana
Summary: di malam yang sunyi di goa tempat tinggal akatsuki, terdengar suara teriakkan yang amat cempreng membangunkan seluruh anggota nista tersebut #plak. ga pinter buat summary, baca yah n review...   "


Rika come back guys..! (dateng2 langsung brisik aja lo!). Rika bawakan fic yang full gaje dan ini adlh fic ke2 Rika. Makasih yg uda baca fic ane sblmnya dan ngasih saran... met baca,,, ^^

Rika no Itara Akatsuki present…

**IKAN YANG MALANG  
><strong> 

Disclamer: karena Rika anak yg baek dan ga mau dibacok bang Mashasi lagi, jadi naruto punya Mashasi Kishimoto.

Warning: gajenez, typonez, bikin muntah (karena itu saya sarankan punya kantong muntah), bikin budeg, bikin pingsan, bisa-bisa mati… *digorok readers pake Samehadanya Kisame*.

Summary: ga usah nanya deh… (readers: bilang aja ga bisa bikinnya…).

"AAAAAAAA...!" teriak seseorang hingga di seluruh belahan bumi terjadi gempa (?) tsunami raksasa (?) dan badai yang tak terhingga (?). Para anggota AkatGaje *digebukin Akatsuki* eh maksudnya Akatsuki yang sedang terlelap langsung loncat gaje dari ranjangnya gara-gara tuh suara mbikin telinga pade budeg (termasuk sang Author yang kini sedang pake alat peredam suara).

"HUUUAAAA... sapa yang brani gangguin ane bobok?" triak si Itachi sambil loncat-loncat gaje dan berhenti setelah ke jedug centong nasi (?) nya Konan. Setelah kehabisan tenaga buat loncat lagi, ni Kakek Muda *di amaterasu* langsung ngacir ke kamernya mo nangis sekenceng-kencengnya gara-gara mimpi bareng ayang Kisamenya diganggu (dasar kakek-kakek, ntar tambah kriput loh..! *akhirnya author di tsukuyomi Itachi*).

"sapa yang teriak sih un,,?" tanya si GeJe (Gender Gaje) *di C4* sambil kucek-kucek hidung (loh?) eh maksud ane ngucek mata. "yang jaga malem sana diliat tuh..." si Dei-dei tu langsung balik lagi ke kamernya yang berisi hiasan Sasori kabeh (kombinasi merah dan kuning gituh,, kan si Dei suka warna kuning...).

Pein sweatdrop. "Jeh.. wis pada ngerti ada orang teriak malem-malem malah pada ngilang maning,,," kata si Pierching Pein ngomong setengah normal setengah jawa yang baru diajarin ma si Author (Readers: klo ngajarin yang bener..! bahasanya ancur banget..! Author: *pundung*).

"Tobi anak baek udah bangun senpai,,~~ ada apa ya?" kata si Raja Lollipop yang tadinya lagi makan lollipop di kamernya. Dimulutnya masih bersarang lollipop berdiameter 100 meter (waw.. REKOR…!).

"jangan ganggu ritual gue len...!" teriak Hidan sambil bawa-bawa sabitnya yang bersimbah darah dan tasbihnya. Ada kepala orang yang nyangkut disabitnya. Mohon yang ini jangan dibayangkan karena jika dibayangkan maka anda akan kesurup 7 hari 10 hari (author bego!) ralat, 7 hari 7 malam non-stop.

Pein cuma bisa sweatdrop. Uda pada tau ada suara yang membisingkan telinga malah pada cuek ayam gitu. Pein yang tadinya mau siap-siap manggil pasukannya buat mbanguin semua anggota Akatsuki ga jadi gara-gara Tukang KOran langgaNANnya (dibungkus kertas) ups salah lagi, maksudnya Konan dateng bawa-bawa panci ma pierchingnya Pein yang copot satu di ranjangnya.

"HOY... BANGUN...! ADA ORANG TRIAK GAJE...!" triak si Konan sambil mukul-mukul panci pake pierchingnya Pein dan toa yang baru dia curi dari mesjid sebelah (?).

Readers: emang mau sahur apa dibangunin segala? -swt-

Seketika semua anggota Akatsuki berkumpul di ruang tengah alias santai Akatsuki cuma gara-gara takut disumpelin kertas lagi. Semuanya berjuang menempuh jarak yang sangat jauh (padahal cuma beberapa senti XD) hanya untuk berkumpul.

"kalian denger kan ada suara orang teriak?" tanya Konan

"denger banget.. tuh suara kecemprengan..." jawab si Kakuzu sambil nutupin kupingnya pake bantal.

"tapi mana ayang Kisame?" tanya si Itachi sok ayang-ayangan ma si Hiu Jadi-jadian itu (?).

"jangan-jangan yang triak tuh si Kisame?" tebak-tebak si Porselen alias Sasori sok amit-amit *dikugutsu* ralat, imut-imut (dipelototin Sasori, author terpaksa nulis ini).

"coba kita ke sumber suaranya aja... sapa tau beneran Kisame" ajak si Taneman Venus Flytrap yang lagi subur gara-gara malem yang dingin ini diisi dengan hujan (jelas si Zetzu seger buger gitu... tapi dia lagi bersin saat ini..)

"ikutin aja tuh saran Zetzu,, dari pada kita pusing-pusing..." kata Hidan setuju.

Para Angota Akatsuki langsung menuju tempat sumber suara yang tadi ber-aaaaaa-ria (?). Saat sampai di teluk Sunda (readers: adanya selat kale..!), mereka melihat sesosok bayangan hitam yang sedang termenung di pinggir kolam (katanya teluk.. =.="). Di bawahnya ada genangan air sampe-sampe harus diletakkan ke ember. Ternyata dia adalah...

"AYANG KISAMEEE...~~~" triak si Itachi gaje langsung mo meluk-meluk Kisame tapi langsung dicegat ma Hidan pake sabitnya. Itachi merinding liat sabitnya Hidan yang masih nyangkut kepala orang.

"eh loe ga liat apa si Kisame lagi sedih gitu?" tanya Hidan pada Itachi yang mau mewek ga boleh meluk Kisame. Tapi terlambat, Itachi udah menangis indah dipelukan Sasori. (Deidara cemburu..!)

"eh kis loe kenape?" tanya si Kakuzu sok baik. (tumben lo Kuz?)

"sapa sih tega ngelakuin ini?" kata Kisame bercucuran air mata sampai pada akhirnya buat air terjun (?) yang bernama,, AIR TERJUN CIUMame..! silahkan datang ke air terjun gaje ini di sebelah teluk sunda (SELAAT..!) dan kalian bisa datang sendiri pake kaki (ya iyalah.. masa pake pinggang?). jyeh.. malah promosi... mana air terjunnya juga ga ada...

"mank loe kenapa? mewek-mewek gitu..." kali ini si Porselen yang tanya.

"IKAN GUE UDA GA BERNYAWA...!" triak Kisame yang tak terduga oleh semua anggota Akatsuki karena mereka belum sempat memakai alat peredam suara (?).

"eh? ikan loe mati, un?" tanya si Dei yang selamat dari terpaan teriak Kisame. Sedangkan semua anggota Akatsuki tengah pingsan. Kenapa Deidara bisa selamat dari terpaan teriak Kisame? Karena Deidara uda nyumpelin tanah liat dikupingnya sejak Kisame buat air terjun.

"iya nih,,, loe bisa liat sendiri..." kata Kisame sambil nunjukin ikan tongkol yang telah tiada.

"sejak kapan loe melihara ikan kis?" tanya si Dei lagi.

"sebelum gue lahir,,, (?)" jawab Kisame terus bercucuran air mata. Deidara sweatdrop. "lagian juga sapa yang ngabisin makanan ikan gue,,?"

Zetzu yang sejak tadi melihat langsung dredeg denger kata 'ngabisin makanan ikan'.

"eh un kenapa loe jadi tegang gitu..? jangan-jangan..." ujar Deidara ngagetin Zetzu yang lagi melongo.

"apaan sih loe,,," jawab si Venus mo pergi.

"tunggu, pasti kamu yang ngabisin makan ikan gue kan?" tanya Kisame sambil narik-narik celana Zetzu *deathglare*

"deg,, bu-bukan gue tau..." jawab Zetzu tergagap takut dimakan Samehada (?).

"ngaku aja loe...!" Kisame naik darah.

Deidara segera menyiramkan Kisame dengar air dingin karena Kisame mulai memanas (abis dipanggang kali ya?).

"ah seger... makasih ya Ra..." kata Kisame sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"iya un, sama-sama..." jawab si Deidara. (ni kok jadi ga nyambung ya?)

"CEPETAN JAWAB...!" bentak Kisame yang uda tak sabar lagi. Yah.. panas lagi…

"iya iya ane ngaku... ane yang makan tuh makanan ikan soale enak,," jawab si Zetzu yang berubah menjadi putih seluruhnya gara-gara ketakutan.

"oh gitu yah.. SAMEHADA...! SINI KAMU BOLEH MAKAN SI ZETZU...!" panggil Kisame pada Samehada yang sejak tadi dilupakan (?).

"giiik..." triak Samehada girang dan langsung menelan Zetzu. Memang dari dulu samehada pengen makan Zetzu.

"trus sapa yang mau gantiin ikan Kisa yang malang ini?" tanya Kisame yang mulai membuat air terjun lagi (?). ayo air terjun CIUMame dibuka lagi…! *author digebukin readers*

"gimana kalo Dei aja yang buat ikan tongkol yang baru?" saran Deidara.

"buat? Koq buat sih? Mank bisa idup?" tanya Kisame.

"ya bisalah.. Dei gitu loh..." jawab si Deidara. Narsisnya tumbuh nih..

"pake apaan?" Kisame nanya lagi karena merasakan firasat buruk.

"pake tanah liat lah,, masa pake kertas.. kan ane bukan cewe-tukang-koran-itu.." jawab Deidara polos, ga tau kalo wajahnya Kisame dah kaya mau mledak. "trus nanti bisa diwarnai sesuai kemauanmu un.. kan bagus..."

"ogah ah.. jangan samain ikan dengan tanah liat donk... lagian kalo pake tanah liatmu bisa meledak tau.." kurang dari 1 detik Kisame menolaknya karena sudah menduganya.

"ya uda un,,, ane pergi dulu ya... ngantuk nih belum tidur dari kemaren.." kata Deidara berpamitan ke Kisame, Reader, dan Author (?). semua anggota Akatsuki yang pingsan ia bawa dengan burung kesayangannya. Ga disangka, hari uda pagi.

Kini Kisame menjadi ikan yang paling malang diantara 7 lautan (?).

THE END dengan malangnya Kisame (?)

Minna, bagaimana fic yg ini? Ancur? Abal? Atau bagaimana? Kasih saran y biar Rika semangat bikin fic lg…  
>Readers: ini fic ga bermutu amat yah? o.O<br>Author: *pundung di kamernya Sasori*  
>last world..<p>

Review…!

Review…!

Review…!

(contoh maniak review sejati (?)


End file.
